Burn Touch Freeze
by WickedGirl-CriminalMind
Summary: Bobby and Rogue finally get together, Pyro tries to interfere and Rogue discovers new powers. This a redone version of Magic at the Mall for anyone who read it, but this is better! R&R!
1. Mystique Made Me Make a Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, I can only dream (sigh)

It was late afternoon and Bobby was sitting on his bed thinking about Rogue. Not just thinking, worrying. He hadn't seen her since last night when the X-Men came back from a long and drawn out fight with Magneto's Brotherhood.

He was supposed to be doing the homework that Storm had assigned them (a paragraph on fighting strategies) but he kept sitting down, standing up and pacing because he just couldn't concentrate on anything but Rogue.

Why had she left? Did he say something? Was she hurt? He thought he might kill himself if she was hurt. Or what if it was worse that that. "No!" he told himself. "Don't think like that!" But he couldn't help it. He missed her. He loved her. But Rogue didn't know any of these things. What was he so scared of? He knew why. Rogue didn't love him the way he did her. She liked him, as a friend

Bobby sat back down on his bed and thought about it. Was it because she didn't like her powers? No, the Professor had done all of this complicated stuff to control her powers and Rogue had been really happy. The two of them, along with Pyro, were best friends but he just didn't get it. What had he done?

A soft knock on the door startled Bobby from his thoughts.

"Come in, it's open!" He called. The door opened and there was Rogue. "Rogue!" He jumped up and practically ran over to her.

He took her hand but she pulled away. "Bobby don't!" "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" She yelled.

Then, another voice from behind her said "Rogue, the Professor would like to see you."

It was Jean Grey. "I'll be there in a minute!" As soon as Dr.Grey was gone Rogue turned back to Iceman.

"Don't try and act like you didn't say all of those things to me last night! Everything about how I should just leave and I don't belong here and you never really wanted to be friends! I thought you were my friend! I stand corrected." And she stormed out, crying, leaving a very confused Iceman behind.

"Ah, Rogue, good to see you" Said the Professor looking from a large load of paperwork. "So, about last night. I know what happened and I believe my view of what happened is a bit clearer.

"I was the one who was there" she shot out, not thinking about who she was talking to. She regretted it as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Quite alright. Now, let me tell you that it was not your friend, Bobby Drake, who said those things to you last night. It was a mutant named Mystique. She is a member of Magneto's Brotherhood and her powers are to imitate other people, even their voice. You are an incredibly powerful young mutant and one of the most brilliant young minds I have ever taught. Magneto wanted to use your powers for his own reasons and so he sent Mystique to convince you to leave the X-Men. I do hope you will forgive Iceman now. He is a very special friend of yours and I would not want to lose someone so dear to you."

"Of course Professor. I-I'll go now. I promise." "Good girl."

She left feeling ashamed of herself, ashamed of how she treated Bobby. _Please Forgive me, Bobby, please._ She walked into his room without even looking at him and said all her apologies. "Its okay. Really. Don't cry."

"Hey, do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow. Me, Jubilee, Pyro and Psylocke are all going. Please come. You know this mall has a movie theater and a really nice food court." Rogue laughed. "Yeah, I'd love to come." Bobby smiled. "Great. See ya then."

"So" said Pyro when he walked into Iceman's room the next day. "Is she coming?" "Yeah. I'm so excited." "You know Ice, you really should make a move soon. Before someone else does. Someone like me." Bobby's head snapped up to face Pyro.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hey, it's not like you go out with the girl."

"I want to! You know that pretty well!"

"

Yeah, well it looks like we want the same thing then doesn't it!" "Oh shut up!" "Don't tell me to-" a

knock on the door shut them both up.

"Guys? Are you in there?" It was Rogue's voice. Both boys jumped up and quit feuding immediately; they both raced to the door, Pyro got there first and opened it. He saw Rogue first, Bobby saw her second; both boys stared. Being boys the first thought on Pyro and Iceman was that Rogue looked hot.

Typical boys but they were right, she did look really good in a dark blue mini skirt topped with a white scoop-neck peasant shirt and most of her hair pulled back into a messy bun but a few strands of white framing both sides of her pretty face.

Of course Rogue had no idea how good she looked and was kind of confused as to why these two boys were staring at her. "Um, Ice, Pyro, can we go yet? The others are waiting." They snapped out of their trance quickly, both boys a little embarrassed.


	2. Shall We Dance?

"Where should we go first?" asked Jubilee as the five teens stood looking at a map of the mall. "How about a movie?" suggested Psylocke. The others nodded and bought tickets at the counter on the second floor of the mall.

Everyone was enjoying the movie; everyone except Pyro who couldn't stand that Rogue and Bobby were sitting next to each other or the fact that Bobby had his arm around Rogue's shoulder. It was even worse that they were now sharing popcorn. Pyro was on the verge of going insane when the movie ended.

"_Thank god" _he thought. Pyro looked down at the map and something on their caught his eye. The mall had a club. Maybe he could get Rogue to dance with him. That would really show Bobby. "Hey guys!" he said. "Look at this. The mall has one of those clubs. That might be fun." "Oooh" Psylocke squealed. "Lets go, we could dance!" Then, when the other three were looking at the map she leaned in and said to Jubilee "We have to get Bobby and Rogue to dance. They would make the best couple!" "You are so right. It is kind of obvious that they like each other. This is perfect."

The club was kind of crowded and after about five minutes they found a table to sit at. A waitress with short blonde hair and Bobby bought everyone sodas. They sat with their drinks for a while then a tall boy with dark eyes came and asked Jubilee to dance. She said yes without thinking and went off with him squealing with excitement. Rogue and Psylocke giggled.

Bobby looked at Jubilee dancing and thought about how much he wanted to dance with Rogue. He had to make a move or Pyro would.

"Hey, Rogue, I was-youwanngodancewimme?" "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" "Do you want to dance with me?" Bobby crossed his fingers behind his back. "I'd love to!" Bobby took her hand and led her to the dance floor not even glancing at Pyro who was just kind of staring at them. His plan had just backfired and now, his future girlfriend was slow-dancing with his best friend.

Bobby felt slightly nervous with Rogue so close to him. It was a good kind of nervous and he pulled her very close as they slow-danced. "Rogue? "Yeah? What's up?" It was now or never thought Bobby. He had to tell her or this would all be for nothing. "Well, um, you are my very best friend you know?" "Yeah, I know that. I feel the same way." "Its just that I- I think I like you as more than a best friend I-"but he couldn't finish the sentence, he was going to do something else though he though he would probably get completely rejected. It was worth a try. He kissed her

Rogue didn't pull away. She leaned in a started kissing him back and both were almost in shock when they broke apart. "Rogue, I love you." There. He had said it. It was done. She leaned in close to him and whispered "I love you too, I always have." _Yes!_ Though triumphantly. _She loves me. She actually loves me! She really said it! I love my life! _ He kissed her again making both of them very happy. But Pyro had been watching, listening, and hating Bobby.

_It's not fair! _He thought. _Why should she love him, he doesn't deserve her. I do. She was supposed to dance with me, be my girlfriend! _ But while Pyro had these angry thoughts, Bobby and Rogue were happily slow dancing, oblivious to him. Bobby sighed. _Yes _He thought. _Life is good._


	3. Power and Control

Rogue paced her room thinking hard about what the Professor had told her a few days ago. He had called her in for a meeting with him to discuss her powers. Naturally she had been worried that maybe; once again, she couldn't touch. But no, it was, surprisingly, something good. Xavier had told Rogue that she had gained new powers, powers that could control any form of energy in the world. This was pretty much anything, he had said, since all things have some sort of energy to make it live or work the right way.

Xavier had explained some of the things she could do but had also said that her powers really had no stopping point, anything she wanted to do with them, she could do. Imagine that, he had said, no boundaries, no limits, anything possible. To a teenager, that sounded pretty cool. He had requested that she take private sessions with him to learn about this power and her first one was today

But for now, she was on her way to Strategies and Diversions with Storm.

It was a boring day. Our favorite group of friends sat in class while Colossus (who was subbing for Storm) prattled on about the best diversions in a fight and no one was really listening. Pyro was flicking his lighter on and off, Psylocke kept sending mental messages to Jubilee, Bobby and Rogue were passing notes. All in all, this class was torture. Rogue slipped Bobby a folded piece of paper.

Rogue: _I think I'll die if I have to listen to him any longer! _

Bobby: **Yeah, we know how to cause a diversion.**

Rogue: _How?_

Bobby: ** You get Jubilee to set of some fireworks in class then everyone's attention is diverted from the teacher.**

Rogue passed him another note but this time Colossus caught Bobby reading it.

"Bobby, if you have something to share please read it. Read it now."

"Um, I don't think you want me to do that Professor."

"No, I do. Read it. Did Rogue write it?"

"Yeah."

"Read it."

"_Hey Bobby, do you think Colossus knows his zipper is down?_" "**No, I wasn't really looking. Why were you?"**

The class laughed and the teacher turned very red. Lucky for him the bell rang and he dismissed everyone as he fumbled with the zipper. Jubilee was hysterical.

"Yeah Rogue why were you looking!"

"Oh shut up. It was John who pointed it out."

"Oh. Why was he looking?"

"Shut up" said John who overheard them. He had a feeling he was going to be teased about this for a while.

"I wonder where Storm was today. She usually teaches that class, you know, Strategies and Diversions" stated Jubilee. Nobody knew. The group split up. Bobby, John and Psylocke had to take a class on the science of mutations, Jubilee had Genetics and Heredity, and Rogue was on her way to her first session with Xavier.

She wondered what she would have to do. Would it just be a verbal lesson or maybe just explanatory worksheets? She didn't know and standing outside his office door she felt nervous. Rogue knocked.

"Professor? I-I'm here for my session; I think you said we'd start today. I think."

"Yes Rogue it is today. Enter."

She walked into the spacious office and he motioned for her to sit. She did so.

"Now Rogue, I am sure you have been wondering what I have planned for today. Well, first, I want to explain some things, and then we will practice using this new, shall I say, gift of yours. I know I have already listed a few things you can do. But remember when I said that was not all. I explained how everything has some sort of energy and you can control this all. You can do anything you can think of. Rogue, your possibilities are limitless. You have become a class five."

Rogue was barely breathing. She hadn't even known about this power until a few days ago but she was already a class five?

"How is that possible? I can't even control it, heck; I didn't even know I had it?"

"Had it! That is my point! You already have it and this is power is so strong it is that of a class five! You just need practice using it. Now, do you see that clock over there? Good. I want you to try and move it."

"Wha-what?"

"Put your hand over it and focus. You know that it takes energy to move. The hand on the clock moves and that energy force is what you must tap into. Use it, feel it, depend on it. Focus and focus and focus!"

Rogue felt unsure of herself. How could she do this so soon? But Xavier had told her to try and it was always worth a try. Very slowly she moved her hand over the small wooden clock. She stared at it. What the hell was she doing? This was ridiculous! She was not that powerful!

But the hands on the clock began to get slower and Rogue started to feel a connection between her hand and the clock's hands. Somehow she felt like she knew what to do. Rogue took the energy out the clock the way she took life force out of people.

She needed to push the clock's energy underneath itself to force it upward. The nervous young mutant turned her hand slightly not really expecting anything to happen and yet hoping against her will. The clock lifted up. It happened as soon as she turned her hand.

The clock moved! She had done it! It was high in the air and what was even better was that she was controlling where it went. It moved at will. It was only her first lesson so she thought she really must have some power if she could do it that fast.

Then Rogue did something else; she dropped her hand. But the clock didn't fall; it simply stayed where it was. Rogue wasn't holding it with the energy in her hand, she was using her mind! Gently and slowly she placed it down on his desk (with her mind!).

"Very good Rogue! Only your first try and you controlled it mind power. That is all for today but I am very proud of you. You will have this all learned in no time."

Rogue understood herself to be dismissed and she left. But she understood something else as well. If she could move things with her mind in one lesson, there had to be more. She didn't know what else she could do, but she was going to find out.


	4. Following Feelings

It was 11:15 when Rogue left the mall; she had been out to pick up a new bathing suit for the beach trip she and her friends were planning. Bobby, of course, would be there, and she wanted to look nice. She had actually bought four new suits; it was a two for one sale.

Well, being at the mall Rogue couldn't resist buying a bit more than she need and ended up leaving with four bags full of two-pieces, tank tops, short shorts, skirts, and six pairs of sandals. After all, she would be out in the sun a lot.

They would be gone for two weeks thanks to Storm letting them take a vacation from the X-Men world.

Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, Pyro, and Pyslocke were planning on going from the busy city to the coast side then heading over to the Disney World theme park and resort. Hey, they might be teenagers but they were entitled to some fun.

She thought about all this as she walked to her car at the far end of the drive, but had a strange feeling, was she being followed?

Rogue ignored it; it was her mind, playing tricks on her, making an illusion of sounds and senses. She started walking quicker, but she could hear footsteps following her, they became louder and clearer.

Rogue sped up, walking faster and faster till she was running as fast as she could through dark streets.

However, she was not fast enough, someone grabbed her and in a second, she was being slammed against the side of a car. She only had a second to see his face but the man holding her looked to be about twenty.

"Hey, your Iceman's girl right?" he turned her over so she faced him and fear rose within her. Rogue nodded.

"Who-who are you?" Rogue stuttered.

"Me? I am Jamie Madrox; they call me Multiple Man, part of the Brotherhood. But I have orders from someone to do this."

"I wonder if they'll ever find your body. Poor Iceman, I can't imagine what he'll go through when he finds out his angel is _dead._"

He grabbed her arm and then pulled a small needle out of his pocket.

"Now, this is going to put a stop to your powers for a full 48 hours, and when that time is up, the poison will have set in.

Rogue concentrated as hard as she could; her powers would have to save her now. However, they were not working. She thought and thought hard but nothing was happening, what was it, what was wrong?

Suddenly he punched her, hard in the stomach. She doubled over out of breath. He grabbed her face and punched her several times until blood dripped between his fingertips. Tears fell down her face as her held against a wall and attempted to take of her jeans but at this point Rogue began to fight back.

She turned around and slapped him with all of her strength. Her powers were not working but she would still fight. Only hitting him did not work well. He pushed against the wall and proceeded to punch everything he could reach.

He dropped her and kicked her hard, repeatedly. Then, finally, he stopped. She was on the ground, breathing hard and scared to death.

She had never been this scared before. Not even in fights. Was she about to die?"

Nevertheless, she no more time for such thoughts after Madrox injected the needle and side effects, or was it poison? Whatever it was started to affect her.

Her whole body started to shake, she felt cold and numb. Rogue collapsed.

_Why did I take this job again, I am not her errand boy! _Thought Logan as he walked down busy city sidewalks. It was just getting to be the time of night when it got crowded, and he had the worst of it since he was right up near the mall. Logan Storm Colossus Jean and a few other teachers had decided to spend the night watching horror movies and Logan had been sent out by a smirking Storm to get movie refreshments. Just his luck.

It was loud, busy, and chaotic as it always was this time in California and it drove Logan crazy. He was not in the mood for the noise and city hustle bustle but really did not have choice.

When Strom said do this she meant do this. Wolverine turned up a street and, wait, was that, he hoped not but it was. He saw Rogue's car. That was it all right. An 02 Nissan Fairladay 350Z, there was simply no denying it.

She should have been back hours ago, why was her car still in the parking lot of the mall. That girl was going to get such a telling off when he found her. Detention, this was a sure fire detention.

But Rogue wasn't in the car and the mall was closing so she wasn't inside either. Where was she, was she alright, had something happened?

Wolverine took something that resembled a cell phone out his pocket. Everyone at the mansion had one of these, they were special cell phone's that listed every mutant at Xavier's school be it teacher, student or any other mutant in the program.

He found Rogue's name and located her. She was only a block from here but was not answering her phone.

Logan continued to follow Rogue's signal and was led into an alley, where it was dark, where it was creepy, and where he found Rogue's body, laying lifeless on the ground.

He shook her slightly.

"Wake up Rogue, be alive, be alive, be alive, because you can't be dead, we will have problems if you are dead."

Logan told himself he was so worried because Bobby might do something stupid if he found out she was hurt, but the real reason was, well, Rogue was like a daughter to him, they were close and he was protective of her.

When Rogue did not awaken Logan called Storm, she always had a plan.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. "PICK UP ALREADY!"

"Hello-whoa, Logan? Why are you yelling at me, where are you, you have been gone for hours and it shouldn't take hours to go to Wal-Mart."

"Listen, I was heading up near the mall and I found Rogue. I think she's hurt, bad, because she's not waking up."

"DON"T CALL ME CALL 911!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Look, this conversation is not going to help Rogue. Call 911, the others and I will meet you at the hospital. Okay?"

"Yeah, bye."


	5. Conditions

Pyro, Psylocke, and Jubilee sat in the hospital lobby; they avoided eye contact, no one could even talk. What was there to say? Storm and Logan were there as well, but all of them were thinking the same thing.

"We have to tell him." said Jubilee quietly. "We have to tell Bobby."

"What do we tell him!" said Pyro irritably. "Oh Bobby, just so you know, your girlfriend is in the hospital dying but we have no clue what's wrong with her?"

"No," said Storm. "Jubilee is right, Bobby needs to know. I'll step out side and call him."

She sighed.

"Come get me if the nurse comes."

Bobby woke up to the most annoying alarm on the planet, his cell phone. He looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning and he really did not want to be awake right now so he ignored the sound. The sound that was growing louder and louder and louder.

The mutants' phones did that when the message was urgent.

_This had better be important._

"Hello?"

"Bobby, is it you?"

"Yeah, Storm? You know if you had to tell me something, you could have knocked on my door or told me tomorrow I mean-"

"Bobby, I'm not at the school right now; I'm at the hospital."

His heart stopped.

"Where's Rogue?"

"Bobby listen to me, she is in the emergency room right now, we don't know what's wrong but Logan found her knocked out in an alley and she is not waking up- she isn't dead, don't worry."

Had Storm just told him not to worry although his girlfriend was in the hospital; and not waking up? She was insane.

"Bobby, we need you to come down here and- Bobby, Bobby? Hello?"

However, Bobby had hung up and was currently cramming his key into the ignition of his car.

He found his friends in the waiting room along with Logan and Storm. No one could look at him; they all stared at the ground wondering if he would get angry about it. Bobby was also protective of her; he loved her, and always came after anyone who tried to hurt her.

He looked at Storm.

"How is she?"

"Bobby, well, we don't know really. She hasn't woken up but the doctor has not said why. We'll find out tonight.

Of course it was no longer night, it was early morning. Pyro just couldn't stand it anymore; he left the hospital, leaving in a very bad mood.

The nurse came in 30:00 minutes later and asked to speak to Storm alone; Logan had left to get everyone food, or that's what he said. He just needed something to do to get his mind of Rogue.

Storm followed the nurse into a room and the three remaining teens (Bobby, Jubilee, and Pyslocke) raced to the door, but it was no use, the room was soundproof and they couldn't hear but this is what they would have heard if they could.

"Ms. Munroe, I have the results from the tests we ran on Miss, um, Miss, what is the girl's name?"

"Marie, we call her Marie."

"Well, the results aren't good. Marie has suffered seven broken bones. Four are ribs, one is her arm, one is her leg, and her ankle. Those will heal but it will be a long time before they do, a very long time. We are also dealing with internal bleeding, which we cannot stop with out a surgery, which can go wrong when dealing with a case like this. It will have to heal on its own, which is the safest way. And I have discovered something in Marie's bloodstream, a poison, that I sadly recgonize. It is called Butterfly's Dust, it puts people into a coma and while they are put out, as I say, it destroys the person from the inside by stopping their organs. They only way for the poison to stop is for the girl to wake up, which is quite possible."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

The nurse only looked at her sadly. Storm left and went to tell the others the grave news about Marie's condition.


	6. My Marie

"I'll kill him," Bobby said. "I'll find whoever did this to her and I'll kill them."

He was angry, scared and worried and now Bobby's emotions were getting the best of him.

"I'm leaving, I'm gonna find the person, I'll kill them, I'll kill them" he repeated until his voice faded away.

Xavier laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't you do something?" Bobby asked him desperately. Xavier was the most powerful mutant in the world, in history; surely, he could save her, or stop time until she healed or anything, anything at all.

"As a matter of fact I can."

Bobby stared.

"You can?"

"The poison is our biggest issue right now. Rogue has to come out of the coma on her own. This has been said to be impossible."

Bobby looked down and asked in a weak voice, "Then she is going to die?"

Xavier looked he was going to laugh.

"Die? I doubt it. That nurse described horrible circumstances to us but we know something she does not. Rogue is a mutant. Any human would die, oh yes. But not a mutant, we have means of survival. As you know, Rogue controls all forms of energy so all she has to do is gather enough energy from the things around her so that she creates an amount of energy strong enough to be her life force."

Bobby was skeptical.

"Be honest, will that work?"

"First of all, do you think I am making this up?"

Iceman shook his head.

"Good, then we will go see her tomorrow. Just so, you know, Bobby, when Rogue wakes up she will not be able to leave the hospital immediately. Her broken bones will still have to heal and she may be very weak. Remember, she must wake up on her own, and that may take quite awhile. Moreover, she is strong, I know Rogue will live.

Bobby nodded to say he understood. He left and a thousand thoughts flooded his mind. Rogue would live; his angel would live. She may need time to heal, but she would not die and that is what mattered. Of course, Bobby was happy, he was thrilled, but this should never have happened to her. She should not even be in the hospital.

Bobby felt his anger starting to rise again. Whoever had done this to her would pay. He was walking down the hall to his room when he his phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm the one."

Bobby was about to get agitated.

"I am so not in the mood right now, who are you!"

"I am the one, I am the reason."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALIKING ABOUT?"

"The devil destroyed your angel. I am that devil. 2204. You'll find me here."

Then he hung up.

Bobby froze up. He stared at the phone. This was the person then; this caller was the one who tired to kill his Marie. Bobby ran the rest of the way to his room and then grabbed paper out of his desk.

_2204_

In big bold letters, he scribbled down the numbers and underlined them. He would go, he would definitely go. First, he had to see Rogue, which was the most important thing on his list.

The others were already at the hospital; he said nothing to them just walked straight into Rogue's room. This was the first time he seen her since she left for the mall and the quilt he felt when he actually laid eyes what had happened to her was almost unbearable. Casts had been placed on her arm, leg and ankle, there were bandages wrapped around her waist and rib cage and he could see bruises on her pretty, pale face.

"Rogue?"

No answer came. Bobby felt foolish; what did he expect, her to just pop up out of bed or something? No, it would take a miracle for her to just open her eyes, her dark, beautiful eyes that he wished he could look into one more time. He pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"He'll pay for what he did to you, whoever did it. I- I might not come back Angel, I might be in your place next time. I'm scared, you know, to face the one who did this to you. You're so strong, I never thought anyone could do this. I am not scared of getting hurt, just having to see him, knowing that I am looking at your attempted killer. But he'll pay. I hope you get better, I know you will, you-you just have to."

He rested his head on he shoulder. He cried. This wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this at all. Someone put there hand on his shoulder. It was Storm.

She'll be okay Bobby, Rogue is a fighter, she can do this, I promise."

She put both arm around him and hugged him very tightly.

"It's okay to be afraid Bobby, it really is."

He couldn't look at her.

"Is it okay to cry?"

"Always."

Storm hugged him close and rocked him gently. Bobby was different now. His brave, independent, confident self had been replaced by a scared child like figure.

But it comforted him to have Storm there.

Ever since the incident at his house when his mother told him to try not being a mutant (leading to flaming car and burning police officers, Pyro's fault, not Iceman's) Storm had been like a substitute mother to him.

He wanted to stay like that, being hugged, feeling better, but he couldn't. He had to say goodbye to Rogue, he had to find her attacker he had things to do, people to beat up and revenge to seek.

He pulled away gently.

"Thanks Storm, but I want to be alone with her if its okay. You know you don't have to stay really, you can go."

It was nice to have her there but Bobby neede4d her to go so he get out of the hospital without her trying to stop him, you know, from going after that person.

"Alright then Bobby, I'm gonna go. I hope she gets better. Bye."

She left and Bobby turned back to Rogue.

"I love you angel. You'll live, but I might not. If-if I d-don't I love you and I'll miss you. Goodbye, My Marie.


	7. Problems

Authors Note: Pyro and Rogue are not getting together; she belongs to Iceman.

He had to let her go. It was hard and he didn't want to but Rogue would never be his. Why couldn't he just get over her? Rogue was just another girl, a perfect, beautiful, amazing girl who belonged to his best friend. Pyro looked down at Bobby's girlfriend.

Bobby probably deserved her more anyway, after all, he was the one who had gone off to track Rogue's attacker.

_And what have I done, nothing that's what. I should have done something. She shouldn't be like this, not here, dying._

She was still here in the hospital, still unconscious, with no sign of waking. What would happen if she never did wake up?

Bobby would probably kill himself, thought Pyro. But he wasn't really the best authority because he would do the same thing if she died. Sad is at was for him to admit that was probably her future.

The nurse had planted this thought firmly in his mind after she explained in annoyingly accurate detail all the things that were wrong with Rogue and all the reasons she couldn't get better.

_Damned nurse. What does she know? Well, probably more than me, really. Its not like I can diagnose Rogue and say, hey, she'll live. Oh god, what if she doesn't, it would be pretty bad if she died while Bobby was gone. It would be bad if she dies at all but worse if it happens while Bobby isn't here to know about it. Man, why did he have to leave? This sucks. Why is it so bright in here?_

Pyro was getting really agitated now. He was worried about Rogue (she was dying), upset with the nurse (She was pessimistic), annoyed with Bobby (he shouldn't have left). Oh, and it was getting so bright in the room that he couldn't see. And something was going on with Rogue's machine.

The lines went flat.

_Crap, okay, this is bad, very bad.. Problems, problems, we have problems. What the-?_

The lines changed again, this time moving up and down, up and down and the lines were moving faster. The objects around Rogue were glowing brighter than ever, Pyro could barely see and then...

Rogue opened her eyes.

Pyro couldn't move. What had just happened? Was Rogue awake? Oh yeah, her eyes were wide open now; she was staring right at him.

"J-john?"

"Yeah, it's me, you-you-your awake, how? I mean a minute ago, the lines were flat and now, well, you're alive. I think."

Rogue smiled.

"I'm okay, tired and sore but I'm okay. Are the others here?"

'Oh yes, everyone, Storm, Logan, Jube, Pyslocke, all of them!"

His voice got softer and Pyro placed a hand her face.

"I'm so glad you're awake. We've all missed you, a lot."

"Thanks. But where's Bobby, you didn't mention him, I mean he is here right?"

'Bobby's been really worried, he came everyday since the incident but he just got really upset and, um, it's not important really."

Rogue looked Pyro straight in the eye.

"Where is Bobby, you know Pyro I know you do. Oh my god, he didn't go do something stupid did he?"

"No um, just out, tracking your attacker."

She sighed in a defeated sort of way.

'Why did he do this, I'm alright after all."

"But you weren't at first, rogue, you've been in a coma for a few weeks already. We all thought you were going to die. But Bobby's gone off somewhere and I don't know how to reach him. I'm sorry Rogue."

"I'm in the hospital, everyone thinks I'm dead, and Bobby is off on a suicidal mission. We have problems.

Bobby had been driving around for hours already looking fro the numbers he'd been given. But that was the problem, all he had was numbers and no address, city, state or anything that would be the least bit helpful. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm the one. 2204, McKinnon Drive, San Francisco."

He hung up but who cared Bobby had what he needed.

The answer to the problems.


	8. Dry Ice

"Do it. Kill me. I dare you."

Bobby couldn't move. So this was the man who had nearly killed Rogue. He was about Bobby's age, with light brown hair, tall, and an evil gleam in his eyes. They stood facing each other, both waiting for the other to make a move, both ready to attack, to fight, to kill.

'Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Jamie Madrox they call me Multiple Man; part of the Brotherhood. You know that sounds familiar, oh yes, thats exactly what I said to your little Marie before I killed her. I guess you'll be trying to kill me now. But you can't do it Bobby.

I don't think you came here to kill me. You just just wanted to know who I was, you wanted to see who murdered your girlfriend. Well, now you have met me. What comes next Bobby? Will you fight me, let me kill you, or run away? I'd like to find out."

In a flash, Multiple Man split into forty people and then, they all seemed to evaporate into thin air.

Since when could he do that?

Multiple Man's voice filled the room from places all around but Bobby couldn't see him. The echo of forty voices combined was to confusing for one location.

"See me yet Bobby? I'm here, somewhere. Just look around you've got forty to find and more to fight. I can guarantee I'll have you dead in an hour. Then, you can go join Marie. At least that way you'll get to see her again. You can think of it as a favor.If you want to pay me back just let me kill you quick."

I won't draw it out like I did with Marie. You should have heard her. She screamed till she lost her voice. It was very funny when she tried to fight back. I know you have a question for me Bobby. How did I do it? She should have been able to kill me easily being a class five. But Magneto prepared me. He gave me a poison that would stop her powers for 48 hours. Magneto wanted her dead."

The girl was to strong, to powerful and we knew she'd never join us. So she had to die."

His voice disapeared completely. Bobby stood in silence and darkness almost afraid now. He had been so confident before, so ready to kill Jamie. But now it seemed he'd be the one to die. Suddenly, Bobby felt something hit him hard, from the back and he fell to the floor.

But he got up. Maybe he would die today but he would go fighting, like a real X-Men.

Jamie made another move but his attack was blocked by a wall, a wall of ice.

"NO! You can't do that!"

Bobby laughed and slowly the ice began to shape into something else. It covered the walls around them, it blocked every door and every window.

"What the?"

Ice formed around Jamie's hands like unbreakable chains and for the first time Multiple Man looked truly scared."

Bobby nodded towards his ice chains.

"You know what that is? Its Dry Ice. You can't touch it, it'll burn, badly. Most people who touch get their hands amputated. But me, I can touch it and I'll get stronger. Regular ice won't hurt you but this, this will. Dry Ice. That whats covering the walls, the doors, the windows, your every chance of escape just became another way for you to die. I can walk right through it though. Iceman, makes sense doesn't it?"

Bobby was really enjoying himself now.He wasn't scared anymore, he was in control now, Bobby had the power. And could see rings of red forming under the ice on Jamie's wrists. Jamie winced. But this wasn't enough damage done for Bobby.

More ice appeared around Jamie's ankles; he couldn't move at all now. Madrox screamed. The pain was unbearable. Dry ice covered his arms, held his wrists together and bound his ankles. There was no to avoid death, no way to escape pain.

"I am going to kill you Jamie. And it will hurt."

Bobby smiled, a cold evil smile, so different from his true self, his kind, loving, happy self.

This was his finale.

Slowly, very slowly, ice formed on Madrox's face from the chin up. It too was dry ice. This was torture for Multiple Man. The ice over hs mouth and nose kept him from breathing and his eyes were still open so the ice burned them worse than fire. Jamie yanked anf tossed and turned and hit himself to the floor but the ice never broke. Multiple Man stopped moving.

"Bobby no! Don't do it!"

A desperate voice screamed from the doorway.

But how? How could anyone get through the door, Dry Ice was untouchable. Bobby didn't bother to see who it was. No one would stop him now, Jamie Madrox was going to die, no could do anything about it.

"Bobby its me, its me Rogue, I'm alive, I'm okay, I don't want you to kill him for me, don't do it!"

Iceman froze. Slowly he turned and yes, there she was , alive and healed, it was Rogue. She ran to him and fell into his arms, Bobby tried not cry.

"You-yoyour alive. How?"

"I healed myself. Pyro was talking to me, I was still asleep, but he saying you missed me and that, I guess, triggered my mind to wke up, so I healed myself. But let him go Bobby, I don't want you to kill someone just for me. The ice covering Jamie disapearred, but his arms ankles and face were redder than the worst sunburn. But who cared, Rogue was alive.

The end.

**Okay, I hope you all liked my story. I learned about dry ice in school and thought it worked for this story. Thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten so far! Love you all!**


End file.
